


Rumor

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Smoopy romantic crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: There’s a rumor goin’ round about Alex and Brayden





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr earlier this year but I felt like it was cute enough to come here 
> 
> The song is Rumor by Lee Brice

“Come dance with me!” Brayden slurred, tugging on Alex’s arm. 

“Just a minute,” Alex said, throwing his arm around Brayden’s shoulders instead of allowing himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. 

Brayden wrapper an arm around Alex’s waist and swayed to the beat of the song playing while Alex finished the conversation he was having with Steven and Victor. 

Despite seeming like he was zoned out Brayden was listening and as soon as their conversation wound down Brayden was pulling Alex onto the dance floor. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Alex said, laughing. 

It was an upbeat song and Alex bounced around with Brayden until the song changed to a slow one. 

Before Alex could say anything Brayden pulled him close. 

_ You know I've known you forever _

_ How many nights we hung out together _

_ Same little crowd, little bar, little town _

_ 'Round this old dance floor _

“I love this song,” Brayden hummed, leaning into Alex. 

“Yeah me too,” Alex told him, glancing at where several of the guys were watching them and grinning. 

_ There's a rumor going 'round about me and you _

_ Stirring up our little town the last week or two _

_ So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling _

_ I feel it, don't you feel it too? _

“This is nice, we should do this more often,” Brayden told Alex. 

“Yeah we should,” Alex said, pulling Brayden closer, so they were pressed against each other. 

_ Well I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they're crazy _

_ I can do whatever you want me to do, baby _

_ Or you could lay one on me right now _

_ We could really give them something to talk about _

Brayden was singing in Alex’s ear, making his head spin. 

They’d been getting closer and closer the last few weeks, metaphorically dancing around each other. Alex wasn’t sure if Brayden was actually asking him for a kiss or if he was just singing along with the song. 

Alex knew what he wanted, and he was about to ask Brayden if he really wanted a kiss or not when Brayden spoke. 

“I requested this song,” Brayden whispered, nosing at Alex’s jaw. 

“Oh,” Alex asked, voice a little higher than normal. 

“Mmhmm. I thought it was a good reflection of us right now.”

“Yeah?” Alex asked, feeling dumb but not knowing what else to say. He could see most of the team standing at their tables at the edge of the dance floor, watching them spin in slow circles holding each other a little too close. 

_ Oh, be honest, now _

_ Do you want to do this or not? _

_ Should we keep them talking,  _

_ Or should we just make 'em stop? _

“Don’t you?” Brayden asked. 

“Yeah. Does that mean you want me to kiss you? Because I’ve wanted to for weeks,” Alex asked. 

Brayden laughed, low. “Yeah, let’s give them something to talk about,” Brayden said, tilting his head toward their friends who were not subtly staring still. 

_ There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round _

_ What d'you say we make it _

_ Make it true _

_ What d'you say we make it true? _

_ Come on over here _

_ Let's really give them something to talk about, baby _

_ (Talk about, baby) there's a rumor going 'round _

  
  
  
  



End file.
